A Pirates Love
by MissBarry
Summary: Pearl a beautiful 17 year old girl has a horrific past. She is thrown off Captain Barbossa's ship and meets Jack Sparrow. They fall in love with one another but Jack has something Barbossa wants and he'll stop at nothing to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

"Arr me' earties," Shouted Captain Barbossa. "Walk the plank," He pointed his sword at a young woman of about 17. She stood up from the dusty, dirty floor of the pirate ship. She was quite beautiful, her long red hair hung down her back and her blue eyes shined with tears. She walked shakily foward.  
"Hurry up!" Shouted a mean black pirate with bullet holes in his skin. He pushed her roughly foward.  
Her bare feet touched the wood of the plank. She carried on walking very slowly. When she got to the edge of the plank, she turned and looked at the devil's creations. "I hope you're happy Barbossa," She spat.  
"Very!" He smirked. "Although, it seems a shame to loose someone so pretty don't it lads?"  
"Aye!" The pirates shouted.  
"Time to go now," Shouted the mean black pirate. He stamped his foot on the plank.  
She screamed as she hit the water with a massive splash. She held her breath as she went under water. As she was quite a good swimmer, it was only an hour before she saw an island in the distance. She used all the strength she had left to carry on swimming.  
She collapsed as she hit the sand. She scrambled up, her mouth full of sea water and sand. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around the island. She saw a rather strange looking figure walking towards her. It was coming closer and closer. She had a clear view of it now. It was a strange looking pirate with a red bandana around his head...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The pirate looked her up and down and a grin spread across his face. "Ello sweetheart...,"  
The girl seemed rather taken aback, she had never seen someone so beautiful in her life. He had beautiful brown eyes and beautiful cheekbones. She looked him up and down, he seemed to be wearing black eye liner and he had a rather distinctive tattoo on his arm.  
"What's you're name then love?" He asked her.  
"My name is Pearl," She blushed and looked down at the sand. "Captain Barbossa and his crew threw me off their ship..." She collapsed on the sand, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to do it, it just happened, I was desperate,".  
"What happened love?" He sat down beside her and dried her tears with his hand.  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Pearl whispered. She gazed into his brown eyes. "I don't know you're name,".  
"Me names Jack Sparrow," He said stroking her cheek. "Captain Jack Sparrow,".  
He put his arm around her "You'll feel a lot better if you tell me what happened," He stroked her hair with the back of his hand.  
Pearl shook her head, "I'll tell you when I'm ready,"  
"You are very pretty love," Breathed Jack leaning towards Pearl. He kissed her lips gently and caressed her cheek...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Pearl awoke the next day. Jack was breathing heavily next to her. She leant on her elbow and gazed at the sleeping pirate. A grin spread across her face. She gently stroked his black hair. "How beautiful your hair is," She breathed.  
Jack slowly opened is eyes and looked at Pearl. "You say something love?" He sat up and touched her lips.  
"Just that you have beautiful hair," Pearl blushed.  
"Not as beautiful as yours," Jack smiled. "Come on love lets go explore the island," He grinned at her cheekily.  
Pearl's heart skipped a beat. She nodded. She slipped her hand into his, and he pulled her to her feet. Jack put his arm around her and he lead her along the sandy beach. "Do you want to paddle in the sea?" Jack whispered in her ear.   
Pearl nodded. With that Jack pulled her towards the sea and fell on the sand, Pearl fell on top of him. They kissed passionately and Jack took his boots off. He began to undress but stopped when a sight that met his eyes was as horrible as the depths of hell.  
Captain Barbossa and his crew were sailing towards the island. The sight of the black sails made Jack let out a long winded scream. "We have to get out of sight," He shouted to Pearl, he grabbed his boots and her hand and dragged her into the trees which hid them from view.  
"Do you think he saw us?" Asked Pearl shakily.  
"I don't know love," He whispered...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

...Pearl awoke suddenly, sweat trickled down her skin..."Where am I?" She breathed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She seemed to be by a warm fire as the flames blazed and the smoke filled the sky to make a black cloud, she saw a couple of figures coming towards her. Pearl remembered no more. The two men dragged her body across the sandy beach and dumped it in a rowing boat. They got in after her...

Jack's screams filled the island "Pearl, Pearl sweetheart where are you my love?"  
But his questions were not answered. He searched high and low, but could not find her.

The two men dumped Pearl's body on a dirty mattress which was in the corner of a filthy, smelly room which smelled strongly of urine.   
"Lets leave her there for know," One of the men said in a wheezy voice. "We'll wake her when the sun rises..."  
The other man nodded in agreement. "Right yar boss," They left Pearl and shut the door behind her, locking her in. There was no way for her to escape...

the next part will be longer I promise


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Pearl opened her eyes and sat up..."Where am i now? What happened?" She said quietly. The stench that filled the room lingered up Pearl's nostrils. She got up from the filthy mattress and examined the room. There was a black rug on the cold flag-stoned floor. Pearl strongly suspected that the rug was meant to be white. She then moved towards the tiny window. It had bars and it was so small, there was no way she could climb out of it.  
BANG!!!! The door smashed open. Pearl turned around in horror. The two men who knocked her out, were looking at her hungrily. "Well, well...if it isn't Pearl..." The fat man said. He was wearing a white cotton shirt that barely covered his fat stomach and dirty brown trousers. His face was almost black and his teeth were yellow.  
Pearl screamed and backed up against one of the walls. The two faces from her past were still looking at her.  
"You remember us then do ya?" The other man said. He was considerably thinner than the other man, but he wore the same clothes.  
Pearl nodded. "But i'd rather forget..." her eyes filled with tears.  
The men laughed. "You must be hungry?" The fat man said.  
Pearl nodded.  
The thin man reached into his pocket and pulled out a peace of white bread and threw it on the floor. "There ya go" They laughed and slammed the door. Pearl heard the noise of them locking the door. She picked up the bread and stuffed it into her mouth, her insides were aching with hunger.  
She then sat down on the floor and began to weep.  
"Pearl, Pearl my sweetheart,"  
Pearl heard this and looked towards where the speaker came from. Jack was outside the barred window. Pearl rushed towards him and put her hands through the bars and stroked his face. "How did you find me?"  
"It's a long story love, but it is complicated..."...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Tell me what happened...," Pearl whispered.  
"Later," Jack grunted. "I have to get you out of here," He put his hands on the bars of the window and pulled as hard as he could. They wouldn't budge.  
"We need some rope...," He said feeling his pockets. He pulled out a long piece of rope and tied it around one of the bars. He then pulled as hard as he could. With some luck the bar broke off and landed with a splash in the water.  
"I'm on a boat?" Said Pearl. "I thought i was on land...,"  
"Yer on a boat alright," Said Jack... He did the same with the other bars which were keeping Pearl inside and he put his head through. "I'll save you sweetheart," He kissed her lips.  
This made Pearl feel a little better..."But," She stuttered. "I won't be able to get out of that window...,"  
"Of course you will..." Jack reached for Pearl's waist and pulled her through the tiny window, she just about made it. They carefully slid into the water and swam towards a nearby spit of land, they made no sound.

Meanwhile the two men who locked Pearl up were opening the door which they thought Pearl was still behind. It swung open...  
"Where is she?" Shouted the fat man to the other man.  
The other man pointed to the window with the missing bars. The two of them walked towards it.  
"Well, well, well, our little princess has escaped," The fat man laughed harshly. "She'll be sorry she did that..."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Pearl woke suddenly on hearing people shouting and the sound of swords clashing. Sitting, up she looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. She saw that she was surrounded by trees and guessed that she must be on some kind of island. All of a sudden Pearl remembered her capture and the beautiful pirate that had rescued her. "Jack" she whispered, shivering as she realised that he was nowhere to be seen. Just then a great big dirty man fell through a bush next to her, Pearl recognised him as one of her captors but luckily, he was dead. Minutes later Jack came running towards her. "Jack" She began.  
"We havnt got time" Jack interupted "We have to go NOW" and with that he grabbed her hand and quickly lead her into the trees.  
Pearl ran as fast as she could after Jack not daring to look back to see what they were running from. After what felt like hours Jack pulled Pearl down behind a thick bush. When she had got her breath back, Pearl turned to look at Jack. As their eyes met Pearl knew that it didnt matter what he had done to get them into this mess, she was in love with him and she would stay with him no matter what happened. Sighing, Jack took hold of Pearl's hands with a gentle an loving touch that sent shivers rippling down her spine. "Pearl listen to me, I love you" Jack began and Pearl felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster "but you have to get away from me, if you stay you will end up getting hurt and I cant let that happen"  
"but I love you too" Pearl whispered and Jack smiled. "Why are they coming after you?"  
"I stole something from them that they want back"  
"What? What is it" but before Jack could respond Pearl heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer.  
Jack leaned over and kissed her, it was a magical kiss, full of love and passion. " I have to go"  
"No, you dont. I can handle it" Pearl said gazing into his eyes searching for the answer she seeked "the only way you can protect me from getting hurt is not to leave me"  
Jack stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Pearl, I promise that I will explain this to you, I promise. but right now I need you to stay hidden. You will have to trust me, I wont go anywhere without you, I will not leave you. okay?"  
Pearl heard the sound of people crashing through undergrowth right beside them. She leaned towards Jack and whispered "I tust you" Jack kissed her and seconds later, the fighting began.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Pearl opened her eyes...the fighting had stopped...there was no one to be seen...it was deserted.  
"Jack!" She called "Jack where are you?" She got up from the undergrowth and squinted in the morning sunlight. The ground was covered in blood and dead bodies and unclaimed swords and guns. Pearl searched through the bodies to see if she could find Jack.  
"Jack!" She called again.  
"Pearl!" Came a voice from behind her.  
Pearl turned around and she saw Jack lying on the ground. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she knelt down beside him. "What happened?" She stroked his blood-stained face.  
"They got it, they got what they wanted..." Sighed Jack.  
"Are you ok?" Pearl helped him to sit up.  
Jack winced. "I'm fine...just a small cut," There was a deep red blood stain on the sleeve of his shirt.  
Pearl gently pulled the sleeve up...there was a deep cut in his arm. Blood continued to spill from it. Pearl kissed Jack's face and gently got a hankerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around his arm.  
"Tell me everything,"  
"Later," Jack mumbled...


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Asked Jack wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm fine," Breathed Pearl. "All that fighting last night...it brought back bad memories...,"she drifted off, sighing.  
"What is it love?" Jack said gesturing for her to sit down on the ground. He sat down next to her.  
Pearl turned to face him. "I've got a terrible past...i was abandoned as a baby and a kind family took me in. I grew up having lovely people around me. But when i was 10 years old. The man and woman were killed by Captain Barbossa and his murderous crew. They kidnapped me and as i had no family i had no choice, i didn't have anywhere to go to onland. Anyway...the two men who kidnapped me yesterday used to be part of Barbossa's crew. They were terrible to me and when Barbossa found out they were beating me, he ordered them to walk the plank. Barbossa may be mean...but he looked after me well...," Tears were running down Pearl's cheeks. She turned to Jack. "Do you know Barbossa?"  
"Aye, i do," Jack said..."He's me nemesis...worst enemy...he's the one who stole what was mine," Jack stood up suddenly. "I have to go and find him now,"  
"I'm coming with you!" Said Pearl getting up defiantly.  
"Ok...but it will be dangerous...,"Said Jack...


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Jack and Pearl made a wooden raft to sail out to sea on.  
"Are ya sure you want to sail on this thing?" Asked Jack to Pearl  
"Yes!" Pearl beamed. "I go where you go,"  
"Alright then!" Jack grinned. He put his arm around Pearl. "Bring me that horizon,"  
Pearl clambered on the raft and Jack pushed it towards the water, he then got on and started rowing with his hands.  
The water beneath them was warm. Pearl swirled her hands around in it. "It's beautiful,"  
"Just like you," Said Jack blushing slightly.  
Pearl smiled behind her long red hair. "I can't believe i'm sailing on a raft with a pirate...a decent pirate..."  
Jack smiled. "I didn't expect i would become a decent pirate,"  
Pearl laughed. "Do you think we'll catch up with them?"  
Jack stopped rowing and scratched his moustache..."I dunno...it'll take a while...but we should..." He put his hands back into the water and began to row once more.  
"Tell me why he stole it from you," Pearl placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Later...," Jack mumbled..."I promise i will, it's just...i don't want to get to close to you, you'll probably find a handsome young suitor one day,"  
"I want you," Pearl said definitely. She kissed his cheek.  
Jack stopped rowing again. "I'll tell you everything once i've got back what's mine," He kissed her lips, then carried on rowing...


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

It seemed like Jack had been rowing for hours. Pearl yawned and looked out to see. "Jack!" She said loudly look," She pointed out to sea and sure enough there was an island with caves scattered on it.  
Jack squinted. "And there is Barbossa's ship," He kissed Pearl's cheek. "I'm going to get back what's mine!"  
He put his hands back in the water and began rowing once more.

When they got closer to the island Jack motioned to Pearl to follow him. They both got into the water and began swimming towards one of the caves. They quietly left the water and began tiptoing over the sand. Jack grabbed Pearl's hand. "Got to keep you safe," He smiled.  
"Now you stay here and keep a look out," Said Jack when they reached the opening of the cave. "Keep yourself well hidden," He gestured towards a clearing at the back of the cave.  
"Be careful," Said Pearl tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Don't worry love," Jack hugged her. "I can look after me'self," He kissed her passionately then he disappeared into the darkness of the cave...


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Pearl waited nervously outside the cave. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to Jack, she would never forgive herself. She leant against the wall of the cave and breathed in the nice sea air. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt her heart was in her mouth.  
She had never felt this way about anybody before, let alone a rougish pirate. He was dirty but Pearl felt deeply attracted to him. She was sure that she loved him. She put her ear to the wall of the cave. She heard voices which she recognised, there was a scream then she heard sounds like elephants charging. She hid in the clearing then she saw at least 100 pirates running out of the cave. She recognised Captain Barbossa, he was looking particulary unhappy, this satisfied Pearl greatly.  
The pirates disappeared down the beach. Pearl crept out of her hideout and then ran inside the cave. She found herself in complete darkness. Her heart seemed to beat even faster. She didn't notice the love of the life creeping up behind her. His hand slipped over her mouth to stop her screaming. Jack's eyes met hers and they embraced passionately.

"Jack!" Pearl whispered. 

"I'm fine sweetheart. I got what i wanted,"

"Why did they run out like that?" Pearl asked confused.

"I had a little help," Jack gestured towards a very handsome looking boy with curly brown hair. He held the candle up to his face...


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"I'm Will Turner," Said the boy. He smiled at Pearl. "I'm an old friend of Jack's,"

Jack beamed. "Yeah thats right, an old friend," Jack put his arm around Pearl as though to show Will that Pearl was his girl. "Let's go," He said gruffily.

"But what did you do?" Asked Pearl once they were out of the cave.

"Gave them the slip," Jack winked. "Will grabbed the chain and that's that, nothing more to it,"

Pearl looked at Jack suspiciously. She turned to Will "Are you coming back with us?"

Will glanced at Jack. "I suppose so, i've got nowhere else to go...,"

"Of course the lad's coming back with us," Jack said laughing.

The three of them got back on the wrecked raft and Jack and Will began to row with their hands. The sea was very gentle and Pearl smiled. It was a beautiful day and she was with her true love and another handsome young man. She caught Will's eye and blushed. Will smiled and went back to his rowing.

Jack started humming. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me," He got out the chain from his pocket and examined it. He smiled then put it back.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Will and Jack continued rowing long into the night. Pearl gazed up at the stars, she moved closer to Jack.

"Look at the beautiful stars," she whispered kissing his cheek gently

"Jack smiled "This the life eh? I'm on a plank of wood in the middle of the ocean with my friend and the love of my life," Jack kissed Pearl back and continued rowing.

Pearl opened her eyes the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Will and Jack were deep in conversation, the raft wasn't moving. She squinted into the distance, she saw black sails in the distance with a skull and crossbones. The colour drained from her face.

"Jack! Will," She screamed.

Will and Jack stopped talking and came to her aid. "What is it love?" Jack asked.

"Pppirates," Pearl gasped.

Will and Jack followed her gaze out into the distance.

"What are we going to do?" Said Will who sounded very frightened. "We can't be seen,"

"Oh i dunno," Said Jack. "I think they've seen us..." He gave Pearl a worried look then turned to Will. "Look after Pearl, i'll handle this,"

"Ok," Said Will. "But be careful,"...


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Jack slipped into the water quietly and swam towards Barbossa's ship. He climbed upon it and Will and Pearl saw him jump aboard. He disappeared around the back of the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Asked a very frightened Pearl to Will.

"I think we should get a little closer to the ship," He said bravely.

Pearl nodded and the two of them started rowing closer to the ship.

Meanwhile, Jack crept around the ship searching for the unwitty Barbossa. He carefully opened a nearby wooden door and crept inside. The room which he had crept into was an extreamly posh suite.

Jack grinned. "Oh Barbossa!" He shouted. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. Jack frowned and stroked his beard. He wandered around this posh cabin and picked up an apple from a fruit bowel. He got closer to the window. He looked out of it. And what was happening outside made Jack drop the apple and run out of the cabin...


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Jack scrambled down the back of the ship, when he reached the water he saw that Will and Pearl were nowhere to be seen.

"sh," He slapped the water in rage. He squinted out to sea to see if he could see them. There was nothing but clear blue water.  
"Where could they be?" He muttered. His mind then went back to Barbossa. "The dirty swine! He's kidnapped me girl and me mate. He won't get away with it," Jack climbed back onto Barbossa's ship to see if he could find anybody on there.  
He walked swiftly around the ship, all Barbossa's crew had disappeared. Jack then noticed a trap door, he opened it then clambered inside. It was pitch black, Jack carefully climbed down the stones steps that led to the bottom. When he got to the bottom he saw a large silver cage, he crept closer towards it and there inside it was a person he had been friends with many years ago.

"Annamaria?" He said smiling.

The dark eyes of Annamaria met Jack's "Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow,"

Jack smiled "I ain't seen you for a while,"

"I've been in here ain't I. Stupid Barbossa!" Annamaria spat.

"He's taken a couple of me other friends, do you know where Barbossa is?" Jack put his face near the steel bars.

"Will you get me out of here if i tell you," Annamaria said desperately.

"Of course," Jack grinned...


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Annamaria motioned for Jack to come closer then she began her tale. "Barbossa hatched a plan to get you back after you took the chain on the island. He knew you were foolish and greedy, so he decided to kidnap your girl and your mate. He thought he'd follow you, then get you on the ship. Once you were on the ship him and his crew would do the kidnapping,"

"Where are they now?" Asked Jack his face very close to Annamaria's.

"You'll have to get me out first," She said stubbernly.

"No problem," Jack smiled. He looked around the tiny cellar and there by the cage there was a shiny silver key. Jack grinned and put it in the lock, the cage door opened.

Annamaria stepped out and smiled. "I'll continue,"

The two of them sat down on the hard wooden floor and Annamaria begun once more. 

"Barbossa has taken them to an underground prison at the bottom of the sea, as he his dead, the sea won't affect him or his crew. But if you want to see Pearl and Will alive again, you will have to go there,"

Jack suddenly looked terrified "Oh no!"

Annamaria had never seen Jack upset before. "It's ok...," She whispered soothingly. "I'll show you where it is and i'll help you rescue them,"

This was little comfort to jack..


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18  
"Let's go," Anamaria got up from the floor and walked towards the steps "Come on Jack,"

Jack got up and the two of them made their way up the steps. When they were out in the fresh air again, Anamaria breathed a sigh of relief and relished the air she had forgotten existed in the cellar.

"Come on then," Said Jack impatiently "Show me where they took Pearl and Will,"

"Patience is a virtue," Anamaria looked out to sea. "I'd forgotten how beautiful the sea is,"

"Yeah well you can rekindle your relationship with the ocean later, right now i'd be obliged if you'd show me where me girl and my mate are," Jack said angrily.

"Ok, ok," and without warning she jumped off the ship and into the clear, blue water.

With suprise Jack looked over the side of the boat.

"What are you waiting for then!" She shouted. "Jump in!"

Jack got up onto the side of the ship, he took a breath, then dived into the water...


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Jack swam after Anamaria who was way ahead of him. She pulled open a large black opening and swam inside, Jack followed her. He found that now he was inside this tunnel, the water had gone. Him and Anamaria were standing in a long dark tunnel.

"I wasn't expecting this," Jack said scratching his head.

"What were you expecting?" Anamaria said mockingly.

"I dunno... not this anyway...,".

Anamaria began to walk further into the tunnel. "Come on Jack!"

Jack obeyed Anamaria and began to follow her. "This certainly isn't what i was expecting," He said as the tunnel ended and himself and Anamaria were facing a huge green rock which blocked an enterance.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Jack asked

"We knock," Anamaria said simply


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

"That's it?" Jack asked "You just knock?"

"Yup,". Anamaria rapped her knuckles on the green rock, the sound echoed in the tunnell.

The green rock suddenly moved to let them pass, when they had passed, it closed the entrance behind them. They were standing in a well lit room. There were many candles burning and there was no-one around.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know,". Anamaria said confused.

"Wait a minute,". Jack whispered. "Listen,". He put his ear to the wall of the room. "I can hear something,".

"What is it?" She asked apparently trembling.

"I think it's Will's voice,". Jack said happily. "Although," He scratched his beard thoughtfully. "It's probably a trap,".

Suddenly Anamaria let out a long piercing scream. Jack turned around and he found himself face to face with Captain Barbossa.

"Too right it's a trap,". He laughed. "And you were stupid enough to listen to her,". He spat in Anamaria's direction.

Jack drew out his sword. "If it wasn't for her, i would never have found out where me girl and me mate were,".

"Put that away Jack," Barbossa sighed. "Pearl isn't your girl anymore,".

"You haven't killed her have you,". Anamaria asked horrified...


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Jack moved closer to Barbossa his sword still raised. "You haven't killed her have you?"

Barbossa laughed "Of course i haven't killed her, she's too beautiful to kill,".

"She's my girl,". Jack said slowly.

"Barbossa shook his head and put his head close with Jack's "Mine now mate,".

"Bastard!" Jack shouted. His sword locked with Barbossa's as they began to fight. "She's mine!" Jack shouted.

"Nope,". Barbossa laughed as he caught Jack with his sword. "You can never beat me either,".

Jack wiped the blood from his arm and put his sword away. "I don't want to fight you, i just want Will and Pearl back!"

"I'll give em' to you... if you give me what's rightfully mine,". Barbossa stuck his hand out.

Jack dug into his pocket and got out the gold medalion, he placed it in Barbossa's hand. He glanced at Anamaria, she had backed up against the wall, terrified.

"You can have the welp back,". Barbossa said "But you can't have the girl,"...


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

A door opened at the side of the room and a pirate pushed Will through it... Will fell onto the floor.

Anamaria ran to him and helped him up. "Oh Will, what did they do?" She smoothed down his clothes and wiped the mud off his face.

Will looked at Jack. "Barbossa's planning to marry Pearl,". 

"What!" Jack shouted. But before Jack could do anything, Barbossa had left the room and a key rattled loudly in the lock of the side door.

"He's locked us in,". Will said helplessly.

"Jack,". Anamaria said worridly. "What are we going to do?".

Jack shook his head helplessly. He sat down on the floor, tears started spilling down his cheeks. "I don't know,". He whispered. "Everything i've ever owned has been stolen from Barbossa. I really loved Pearl,". Jack looked Will straight in the eyes. "I really do love her,".

Anamaria sat down beside Jack and put her arm around him. "I know you do Jack, i've never seen you cry over a girl before so it must be true,".

"Don't worry,". Will said determindly "We'll get Pearl back


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

"We need to hatch a plan,". Will said. He walked over to Jack and pulled him to his feet. "Have you got any ideas?"

"No i haven't got any bloody ideas!" Jack shouted. "I just wanna kick that door down and get Pearl back!" Jack marched over to the door and began kicking it in a wild rage.

Anamaria began to help him.

Will sighed helplessly and began to kick the door as well. "This is the wrong thing to do,". He said

"You haven't got any better ideas have you?" Anamaria said loudly.

Suddenly the door fell down with a crash... "What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled as he stepped through into something that would change his life forever


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Anamaria and Will's mouths dropped. There was Pearl dressed in a beautiful white dress and Barbossa dressed in a wedding suit at the end of a long aisle. A vicar was standing in front of Pearl and Barbossa and reading out wedding vows.

Jack couldn't contain himself. "Pearl!" He shouted

She turned around, tears were spilling down her cheeks. Barbossa grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

"I didn't know that churches existed underwater,". Will said quietly.

Jack pretended to ignore him. "Pearl!" He shouted again. "Don't marry that bastard, marry me instead,".

"She has no choice,". Anamaria said. "He's forcing her to marry him,". She put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "You can't do anything about it,".

Jack turned to face her. "Can't I?" He marched up the aisle. He could see Pearl trembling as Barbossa stroked her arm.

"You may kiss the bride,". The vicar announced.

Jack frowned angrily. He wasn't going to led Barbossa kiss his girl. "Oi Barbossa!" Jack removed his gun from his pocket. "Don't touch her!"

Barbossa grinned showing lots of yellow teeth. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jack pointed the gun at Barbossa's face. "I'll kill you… I don't care if you're immortal, I'll kill you,".


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Barbossa laughed as the black gun which Jack was holding was pointed at his heart. "You haven't got the guts to do that have you Capt'n Jack Sparrow,". He spat on Jack's boot.

Jack gulped and trembled as he struggled to keep the gun pointing straight. He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead with his free arm. He glanced at Pearl who had backed into a corner and he looked behind him, Will and Anamaria were nodding at him encouragingly.

"Kill him,". Will mouthed. "He's mortal,".

Jack nodded and turned back to Barbossa who was still smirking. Jack steadied his gun hand and this time Barbossa could see that Jack meant buisness. Jack smiled as Barbossa squirmed.

"Do it Jack, do it!" Anamaria yelled.

Jack pulled the trigger... there was a loud bang and Barbossa collapsed onto the floor. Blood leaked out from his filthy jacket and his face was motionless.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Jack dropped the gun and turned to face Pearl, he gave her a weak smile. "I had to do it luv,".

Pearl who still looked utterly terrified ran to Jack and clung to him. Jack held her close and stroked her long red hair. Jack could feel her thump thump beat against his chest. The two of them stood in eachothers arms, none of them moved and Pearl's sobbing was the only sound that could be heard from the underwater church.

Will and Anamaria watched the couple from a distance. Tears spilled down Anamaria's cheeks. "I'm so happy for them, Jack deserves to be happy,".

Will gave her a grave smile. "I know, and so do we,". He then moved towards Anamaria and gave her small kiss on the cheek. "You're a decent pirate,".

Anamaria blushed and smiled. "I know,".

Jack and Pearl pulled apart and Pearl slid her hand into his. "Yes,". She breathed in his ear. "I will marry you,".

A grin spread across Jack's face and he swept Pearl into his arms. They kissed pashionately. Jack felt amazing, he had never felt this way about a girl before and he knew that Pearl would fulfil his desires and that they would sail the world together.

They walked back up the aisle towards Will and Anamaria who were beaming and holding hands.

"We're getting married,". Jack smiled. He pulled Pearl closer to him. "I'm the happiest pirate in the world,".

"And i'm the happiest blacksmith in the world,". Will smiled at Anamaria. "I think a double wedding is on the cards,".

Jack smiled and winked at Will then turned back to Pearl. "Do you think you could possibly sail the seven seas with a scallywag and a drunk?"

"Of course i can," Pearl smiled "You're my pirate,".

The end 


End file.
